


Oasis

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Rimming, Smut, dmumt inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: The man with red hair comes by almost every night. He always orders the same drink. Whisky with lemon. He always sits at the same stool, flanked by empty seats on both sides. Always tips the bartenders generously. And most importantly, he always watches Jongin play with amusement.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM DON'T MESS UP MY TEMPO

                                                                          

 

 

The sound is bland and nothing out of ordinary, but it brings serenity and peace to the Oasis bar while groups of friends are scattered around the small sets of tables, sipping expensive drinks and relieving their stress under the dim lights of the classy establishment.

 

Jongin presses gently at the piano's keys, pouring his soul into the music as casual chattering and glasses clattering from the balcony fuse with the sound emitting from the instrument. It's a lazy, and yet thrilling Friday night, just like many, and Jongin couldn’t be more satisfied with how well his business is going lately.

 

Straightening his back as lean fingers run expertly through the keys, Jongin feels that familiar gaze stabbing his senses from across the bar. A shiver runs down his spine, and he exhales softly, focusing on the corresponding sounds from the grand piano.

 

The gaze persists on him, and Jongin feels as though he's stripped naked and left vulnerable under the rapt attention he usually gets from that particular customer, that still makes him ridiculously flustered. Shooing away indecent thoughts to the back of his mind, Jongin tunes out of his surroundings and indulges himself to the music.

 

The man with red hair comes by almost every night. He always orders the same drink. Whisky with lemon. He always sits at the same stool, flanked by empty seats on both sides. Always tips the bartenders generously. And most importantly, he always watches Jongin play with amusement.

 

His name is Sehun, Jongin knows that much from what he's heard from his staff. He rarely talks to his employees, but when he does, he's charming and gentle. And additionally, his looks are outstanding enough to drive women crazy to the point they stick around at the bar spending their money on drinks for as long as Sehun's there, hoping to get noticed by the man. He never once acknowledges their existence nonetheless.

 

He's too busy exploring Jongin.

 

Although he wears expensive clothes and carries lustrous accessories clinging to his body, he seems to be quite the opposite of what is expected from someone with such intimidating looks. He's humble and charismatic.

 

And he's also lonely.

 

His attentive eyes are glued intently to Jongin’s figure as usual, not leaving him for a second even as he takes a sip of his whisky. Today, stress and fatigue are brimming his entire aura. From the corners of  Jongin's peripheral vision, his slumped shoulders and ginger movements make him seem older than his real age, and the clenching of his sharp jaw and long fingers around his half empty glass make him seem somewhat menacing. Miraculously, it makes him look even more attractive.

 

The two of them have never interacted before. For the past two months, not much has been progressing, other than flirtatious glances and insinuating smirks. Sometimes, it's Jongin who offers him one of his confident, heart warming smirks, leaving Sehun's cheeks flushing adorably and his eyes hopeful. Other times, it's Sehun who licks his own lips slowly and bites them seductively as he stares unabashedly at Jongin’s fingers working over the piano keys, causing a twinge of warmth to rush through his whole body.

 

Unfortunately, Jongin isn't too positive that anything will blossom between the two of them. Sehun obviously won't make the first move. Maybe he's too shy, maybe he's not really interested. Jongin's not sure. He just knows he won't give in either. He enjoys the game, the excitement it brings to him, knowing that Sehun will be there to watch him, to hype his senses up.

 

But one can only be so patient. He's itching to make the first move, he just doesn't know how.

 

Jongin plays flawlessly through the whole night.

 

Sehun drinks distractedly through his whole performance.

 

And just like that, another night shift comes to an end with no advance.

 

"Boss, what do we do with him? We need to close down." Yeri asks as she unties her apron, tilting her head towards the man passed out at the barstool.

 

"You can all leave. It's way past your work hours. I'll deal with him."

 

Relieved, Yeri bows and thanks heartily her boss before wandering off to finally clock out of work.

 

Jongin proceeds to count up the night earned money in the till under the silence of the now empty room, as Sehun keeps snoring faintly by his side.

 

Sleeping soundly, Sehun’s head rests on folded arms on top of the surface of the balcony.

 

Cautiously, Jongin saunters up to the red haired man, and leans over the counter to take a inspecting peek at his face.

 

Indeed, Sehun's breathtakingly gorgeous. His pale skin looks soft like petals, and his long lashes fan over his slight chubby cheeks as his eyelids flutter in sleep. Jongin pushes back the urge to touch, to just caress the pads of his fingers over a tall and long nose bridge, and instead, he simply nudges the man by a broad shoulder.

 

Sehun hums in disturbance, shifting sluggishly to bury his face deeper into his arms and cover his eyes.

 

"Hey, are you okay? You need to leave so I can close down the bar."

 

Sehun lets out a muffled groan. "I don't want to go. I'll stay here."

 

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

 

Slowly, Sehun raises his head, rakes a hand through his flaming hair and gives Jongin a pointed look. "You can just go and leave me here. I won't steal anything. I can even pay you."

 

"You don't want to go home." Jongin guesses, cocking his head to the side inquisitively.

 

"No."

 

A light pink color dents Sehun's cheeks, and his eyes are hooded with red shots around the sclera. In all those previous nights Jongin's welcomed Sehun in his bar, he had never once gotten drunk before. Curiosity sweeps in Jongin’s mind, but he presses no further. He and Sehun are not close in any aspect after all. He doesn't need to know the reason why Sehun decided to get wasted that night, so he strays from asking.

 

"The couch over there is more comfortable to sleep on." Jongin prompts, standing to his feet to drape an arm around Sehun's middle and haul him up. Although his legs are wobbling a little, Sehun's languid limbs follow easily, and he slumps onto Jongin's side drunkenly.

 

"This is so nice of you," He slurs, cracking a grateful grin as his heavy eyes trail over Jongin's face.

 

Clearing his throat, Jongin averts his eyes from Sehun's penetrating gaze, and his heart stutters. "Come on, that's only because my customers and team are fond of you."

 

He drags Sehun over to the couch near the entrance and drops his long and lean body down onto the cushions. Sehun tosses and turns a little, whining uncomfortably. He's too tall to fit, but he manages a nice position to curl himself up. Undeniably, he looks cute like this, small and fragile. Jongin is compelled by the very rare need to put him to sleep.

 

He sighs, scratching lightly at his chin as he takes one last glance at the man lying down in front of him.

 

"I'll lock you in. You can leave once I'm back in the morning. There's a bathroom in the back, left side to the balcony."

 

A hand clutches firmly around Jongin’s wrist, tugging him close. "No wait, don't leave me alone."

 

Even under the influence of alcohol, Sehun's quite strong. The plead in his eyes is flashing vividly and Jongin can't seem to look away from the darkness in them.

 

"You told me to go and leave you here, remember?" Jongin says, leaning over to stare him down. Sehun creases his brow, pouts a little.

 

"No, I don't remember saying that. Stop lying. Stay with me, please." Stubbornly, he tugs Jongin all the way down, until he falls flatly into his chest. His insistent hands grip tighter around Jongin’s arms, and he finds himself surrendering to Sehun's effective gaze under him without hesitation.

 

There's a moment where they just stare wordlessly at each other, and Sehun involuntary traces his tongue along his upper lip, and Jongin bites his own in response as air leaves his lungs.

 

"Fine," Jongin huffs, untangling himself from Sehun, exasperatedly. He reeks of alcohol, anyway.

 

"You are fucking beautiful, Jongin." Sehun says, eyes following Jongin's every movement as he pushes himself further away to the other end of the couch. "Are you real?"

 

Jongin barks out a laugh, sitting back next to Sehun and trying his best to avoid the other's eyes.

 

"So you know my name." He adjusts the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling suffocated.

 

"Of course, I'm so damn into you I had to ask around." Sehun reveals, flopping his head down on Jongin's lap. Jongin gapes, feels his heart pounding madly as heat creeps up his face.

 

"You're into me? Is that why you stare at me every night and do nothing about it?" He questions, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Composing himself, he threads his fingers into Sehun's hair, and the man sighs.

 

"I'm fucking stupid. And shy."

 

"Well, for the record, I'm shy too. And I guess I'm into you too."

 

He's never considered Sehun as a shy person from the superior vibes he easily provides to those around him, with blank expressions and seemingly mysterious personality. Jongin realizes Sehun's something greater than what can be seen, a puzzle he wants to decode.

 

Sehun blinks up at him, speechless. His eyes fall shut then, and he grins warmly.

 

"Of course you are. I'm really hot. And rich." The statement is instantaneous and spoken matter-of-factly.

 

Jongin scoffs quietly, as his fingertips stroke softly at Sehun's scalp. Sehun purrs into the touch, and a moment of harmonized silence passes.

 

There's no awkwardness within them, and Jongin internally scolds himself for not trying sooner. Even being drunk, Sehun shares a good and natural connection with him.

 

"So can I kiss you now?" Sehun asks after a beat, keeping his eyes still close and a cheeky grin on his lips.

 

Undeniably, Jongin's tempted. God, he's so infatuated.

 

"No," It's what he responds whatsoever. "Not now. Next time, when you sober up."

 

"You're mean. We're alone right here, dude." Sehun protests with a scowl, but sighs in defeat. Clinging further into him, Jongin continues scraping his scalp until the scowl melts into a softer expression.

 

"Go to sleep, Sehun. You can kiss me tomorrow." He promises, and Sehun soon drifts off to sleep knowing that tomorrow, he gets to finally kiss those lips he's been craving the most.

  
  
  
  


Jongin startles awake when a cold hand presses at the side of his neck, and he meets a concerned Sehun staring up at him through sleepy eyes.

 

"Your neck must be stiff." He comments with a deep morning voice, massaging firmly on Jongin's neck. He winces before sitting upright to a proper position and tentatively roll his shoulders to relief. A groan makes its way past his lips as discomfort lodges into his spine.

 

"Shit, I fell asleep."

 

"It's morning already. I should leave." Sehun's face scrunches up discontentedly when he sits up.

 

"Fuck, I'm so hangover." He grumbles, pressing his digits into his temples in a feeble attempt of dispelling his headache.

 

"I might as well just start off the morning shift, then. Will you be okay if you leave now?"

 

"I'm used to this." He says, with an unbothered lift of his shoulder.

 

Jongin doesn't realize he's been chewing at his lip until he has to let it go free from between his teeth with a prickle of pain. So he asks hesitantly.

 

"Will you be back later?"

 

Sehun's eyes flit to him, and his expression is stern and unreadable. Panic soothes through Jongin for a brief moment.

 

"Do you want me to? I was quite drunk and unreliable last night."

 

Oh... So that was just the alcohol talking.

 

Something pinches at Jongin's heart as tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. It was just a misunderstanding from Sehun's part. Jongin was clowned. Suddenly he wants to disappear and never see Sehun again. He shifts awkwardly, perturbed by how disappointed he feels.

 

"But did you mean that? What you said? Do you remember?" He insists pathetically, hearing his own voice falter.

 

Sehun exhales, eyes flickering up to lock with Jongin’s before replying. "I do. I meant all of that."

 

Jongin's heart starts pounding maniacally, and the weight on his stomach dissipates to be replaced by sheer glee and relief.

 

"Then I want you to come back tonight. I'll play for you."

 

Sehun emits a pleased grin, and a tint of red spreads across his cheeks. He leans in, landing a gentle kiss onto Jongin's forehead, and his lips stretch into sheepish smile with the intimate gesture.

 

"Wait for me. I'll be back later." Sehun croons, basking in the sight of Jongin's face brightening up at him.

  
  
  


The nights goes on steadily and packed just like all the previous days at the bar. Sehun arrives on time, takes his favorite seat, orders his drinks and admires Jongin lovingly while he plays. Tonight he looks a lot better, completely recovered from his morning hangover. His skin is clearer and smoother, his eyes are lively and the smile remains on his face through the whole night.

 

Admittedly, Jongin purposely puts a little more of efforts to deliver a better performance this time. He plays a captivating melody to his particular small audience, and receives satisfied and feverous applauses in the end. He accepts gifts and compliments proudly from friends and secret admirers, but on the other hand, Sehun never moves from his seat to greet him.

 

He just stares.

 

Eventually, Jongin dismisses his staff earlier than usual as his customers also bid their goodbyes. As planned, he soon has the entire bar exclusively to himself and Sehun. His heart slams obnoxiously again when he realizes Sehun's still not moving. He's just waiting. And Jongin doesn't have a clue where to start.

 

Taking the time to suck in a deep breath and exhale shakily, he retakes his seat by the piano and resumes his task. The heaviness of Sehun's gaze is still stuck on him all the while, absorbing Jongin's energy and he revels in it as his fingers hoovers over the keys, fully aware that Sehun's watching his every movement. Long minutes pass until Sehun finally decides to make a move.

 

He walks patiently towards the piano, and slowly sits by Jongin's side. Jongin breathes out, focusing on the keys and not on the hand that slides against his shoulder, fingers deliberately brushing his bare neck. Sehun sits down onto the bench by his side, and slides his hands into Jongin's to intertwine their fingers, making the song stop. Silence washes over the air and Jongin closes his eyes for a second or two to catch his breath.

 

"You were amazing tonight." Sehun mutters, brushing his shoulder against Jongin's.

 

"Thank you," Jongin can't help the optimistic grin. "I'm glad you came."

 

Heat pools in the pit of his stomach when another hand comes to rest on Jongin's thigh, squeezing it firmly.  

 

"How could I not?" Sehun's voice rings lower close to his ear, and Jongin sees his own hands trembling over the piano.

 

He chances a glance to the man sitting next to him, only to find him staring back, inches away from his face. His ragged breath ghosts over Jongin’s lips just as his gaze drops to his parted mouth. The hand drags itself up along his thigh, almost too intimately, and Jongin jolts away from him, coughing nervously.

 

"Come on, let's have a drink." He suggests breathlessly, pushing himself up from the bench. Sehun fixes him with an amused look, and follows him closely to the barstool.

 

Turning around fully to observe the shelves of liquor lined up along the wall and escape the shame he's putting himself through, Jongin walks off to grab a few bottles from the compartments as Sehun silently seats himself, spurred on by Jongin’s nervousness.

 

"Do you work near here?" Jongin asks while he settles down a bottle of whisky and reaches under the counter for clean glasses.

 

"Do you see the ugly, huge building across the street?" Sehun points towards the other end of the street behind the windows. "That's mine."

 

Jongin gasps, haltering his moves. "The Oh Motorbikes?!"

 

Nodding, Sehun props his elbows onto the counter absently, resting his chin over his knuckles.

 

"Not technically mine yet. It's my dad's. He wants me to replace him soon, but it seems I'm not reaching his expectations. I try so hard, but it's never enough for him. Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve any of it."

 

Listening attentively, Jongin goes back to meticulously preparing drinks with precise and practiced moviments. He drops a few cubes of ice into the glasses before cracking the bottle open and letting the liquid pour out, filling the glass halfway.

 

"You seem too young to be worrying about that. Just take your time, I'm sure your dad will support you when the time comes." He says, scurrying about, putting the bottles back where they belong.

 

Sehun reaches for a glass, grabbing it and lifting it to his face, taking a second to breathe in the scent before touching the cold glass to his lips and taking a sip. He seems to relax upon tasting the bitterness of the drink, and Jongin wishes he had another habit to calm himself other than relying on alcohol.

 

"I wish it were that easy." Sehun rasps, swirling the glass a few times before taking another sip and humming satisfyingly. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about my cliché rich boy drama. Tell me about you."

 

Jongin's been so enraptured by the man in front of him, that he'd entirely forgotten to take his own drink. Breaking himself out of his daze, he mimics Sehun and grabs his glass too, pressing it against his cheek to hide the blush still lingering there.

 

"There's nothing much, really. I run this bar on my own. I like playing the piano and dancing occasionally. I have three dogs, one friend. That's it. Pretty boring, right?"

 

Sehun leans forward a bit, lips curling into a smirk.

 

"Not at all. You're fascinating." His hand drops to Jongin’s hip, slipping a finger into the loop of his belt to pull him closer. Jongin quickly accommodates himself in between Sehun’s legs, ignoring the drops of whisky that land onto the counter with his sudden movement.

 

"Why do you think I come here every night?" Sehun wraps both arms around Jongin’s middle, and Jongin can feel the scent of his cologne.Tonight Sehun's warm and he smells insanely good, making Jongin’s heart lurch in want.

 

"For the nice service, maybe?" He chuckles, hand clutching at Sehun's shirt. Their bodies slot perfectly together, and Sehun leans all the way to brush their noses against one another's.

 

"I'd call it nice if you were the one serving me." He whispers against Jongin's lips, and Jongin keens, abandoning his drink in order to encircle both arms around Sehun's shoulders.

 

All his shyness and tentaviness vanishes away. "I'll serve you tonight, then."

 

When their lips touch in a searing kiss, Sehun removes his hand from Jongin's waist to his neck and angles his head to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Jongin's lower lip. He complies eagerly, emitting a soft whine when Sehun nips at his plush bottom lip before licking hungrily into his mouth.

 

He swallows the moan that spills from Jongin's lips, his free hand finding its way to his waist and pulling him closer, groaning when he feels Jongin’s hands fist the collar of his shirt.

 

When air runs out, they're forced to pull apart, and Sehun wastes no time in attaching his lips to Jongin’s jaw, kissing his way down to his neck.

 

"Fuck," he half-laughs, half-moans, and Sehun giggles along with him before parting from his skin.

 

"Get up here. I want to taste you." He commands and in an instant Jongin is perching up onto the counter, unbuttoning his dark blue jacket as soon as he’s seated on top of the counter, summoning Sehun to him as he spreads his legs apart invitingly.

 

"Get here."

 

The corners of Sehun's mouth quirk up in an amused smirk, gripping Jongin's chin to crash their lips back together as he peels off the jacket and discards it aside.

 

The eager sounds that bubble out of Jongin's throat pours into Sehun's mouth as he pushes Jongin down to loom over his body.

 

In his reclined position on the counter, Jongin strokes his fingers through Sehun's hair and watches in aroused awe as his lips continue mapping his skin.

 

When he lightly nips at Jongin’s clavicle, he giggles and the fingers in his hair tug lightly. "Hurry up," Jongin mewls.

 

Planting kisses along the prominent bone, Sehun doesn't obey, and moves slowly to lick his way across Jongin's other clavicle.

 

Small shivers trickle down his spine and goosebumps blossom across his skin when Sehun tugs away his undershirt from the bottom up to run his hands along bare skin. Soon his lips drag near his nipple, and as he circles his tongue around the small nub, and Jongin hisses over the sensation. The nub hardens in Sehun's mouth, and the grip in his hair tightens when Sehun laps his tongue repeatedly. Jongin sucks in a breath, and draws his bottom lip in between his teeth when he feels the wetness of Sehun's tongue trace across his tanned skin.

 

When Sehun kisses down to his chest, licking over his muscles, Jongin's breath hitches. Sehun's fingers curl into the waistband of his trousers and he leans back to stare into Jongin's dark eyes twinkling with resembled arousal.

 

"I love your body," He says lowly, and his hands drag down along Jongin's abs, all the way down to squeeze around his hips.

 

“Up,” Sehun orders, tapping Jongin's side suggestively. Jongin obliges easily, laying back on his hands and raising his hips off the counter as Sehun hooks his fingers under Jongin’s waistband and rubs his fingertips into his skin soothingly.  

 

“You're so good,” Sehun praises, tugging his pants down long legs.

 

Cock fully hard already, it rests throbbing against his belly.

 

After a moment of admiration, Sehun steps back to pull his own pants down. His cock is halfway hard, pushing up against his boxers. Jongin drags his eyes over him slowly, taking in the impressive size straining against the fabric of his tight underwear, making his mouth water at the sight.

 

Sehun notices Jongin’s gaze and scoffs, before pushing his hair back from his face, his lips simpering, clearly showing off. Playing along, Jongin licks over his own lips as he drags his eyes over Sehun's body.

 

“Come back over here,” he orders, crooking a finger to call him closer, and that’s all it takes to have Sehun stepping forward again, pressing between Jongin’s legs and kissing him fervently.

 

When Sehun's wraps his hand firmly around Jongin's cock, he rips his lips away from Sehun's to stare at him with wide, lust-filled eyes.

 

Blood is quickly rushing to his head, scrambling towards his cock, and his mind swims when Sehun starts to focus on the movement of his hand.

 

His grip loosens and tightens intermittently, and when he circles the head of Jongin's leaking cock with his index finger, Jongin gapes and moans. Sehun smiles cheekily as he moves his hand down to the base of Jongin’s girth.

 

"I thought you couldn't get any prettier, Jongin. You're so fucking stunning." Sehun pulls Jongin closer to the edge of the counter, bending lower to deepen the kiss as Jongin lets out a soft moan into his mouth, feeling his cock stirring in Sehun's hold. He slides his hands through Sehun's hair, tugging at it lightly.

 

“Sehun, faster.” Jongin sighs out as Sehun's tongue dips back into his mouth. Shivering, he runs his hands underneath the shirt to scratch down the curve of Sehun’s spine.

 

Sehun's other hand leaves Jongin's hip and appears in front of his face, fingers stretching before it is swallowed into Jongin's mouth with a satisfied hum.

 

He makes a show of sucking on his digits, and opens one eye to catch Sehun's slack-jawed reaction.

 

Arousal is settling in the pit of Jongin's stomach like a solid weight, proudly watching Sehun becoming enthralled by him. Sehun pulls on his cock a few more times, and Jongin is only happy to receive all that care. And then Sehun's pulling back, taking away his hands and his hips and then even his fingers off his mouth, and Jongin makes a soft noise of disagreement.

 

His whole body feels warm with pleasure, and the thirsty look Sehun is laying on him is in no way helping. He squirms under the attention.

 

"I want to taste you," Sehun repeats, stepping back once more to take his shirt off. Jongin whimpers, dumbfounded by the body standing beautifully in front of him. Broad and lean, muscular with smooth, endless pale skin.

 

"Suck me off." Just as he utters this, Sehun drops to his knees on the marble floor. Stunned, Jongin looks down at him between his knees, swallows hard. Sehun's eyes gleam up at him.

 

“You're this eager?” he asks, almost rhetorically, lips roaming over Jongin's cock and he rolls his eyes down at him, pushing his hips forward.

 

His body has grown tired of patience for the night, and with Sehun’s mouth so close where he needs him most, there's no use in denying it. "Yes, I am. Just do it."

 

Sehun chuckles, still purposefully keeps his distant, just tracing the pads of his fingers over Jongin's thighs and smiling to himself.

 

Promptly, Jongin looks down at Sehun, trying to convey his need through the gaze.

 

Sehun seems to read him as his eyes darken significantly upon receiving the stare.

 

His hands slide up Jongin’s thighs, the palms warm and wide, and Jongin’s every muscle tremble correspondingly. He watches Sehun lay his cheek on his thigh, pressing his lips to his length sweetly.

 

Jongin can’t fight the appreciative moan that tumbles from between his lips as Sehun mouths at his hardness, mouth wet and warm and his tongue slipping lazily out of his mouth to trace along his length.

 

His hands press firmly into his thighs, and Jongin has to clench his fists to keep from rolling his hips into the contact. The muscles in his legs ache to stretch and spasm with the sensation, but he settles for curling his toes. Sehun keeps mouthing at him, doing nothing more and Jongin’s need become more and more apparent as the moment ticks by.

 

“Sehun, please.” he grits out, fingers curling desperately on the edge of the counter. Sehun's eyes snap open to look up at him, a sly glint in them. He pulls his mouth away, licking his  wet and red lips, feeling the taste.

 

With eyes hazy and deep, Jongin gapes down at Sehun, whose hands move further up his thighs as his pretty mouth works on his balls.

 

Something changes in Sehun's eyes and suddenly he's completely determined to get it done. The heat from his mouth envelops Jongin's cock and he lets out a strangled moan. At first, it's a bit sore, but Sehun tries his hardest to force Jongin's cock down his throat the smoothest he can, and though he gags when it knocks against the back of his throat, he pushes past the discomfort. The obscenity of slurping and licking sounds ring through the close air of the bar, and they mingle with Jongin's own wanton moans that only worsen when Sehun licks a stripe down his perineum.

 

"Oh my goodness, feels so good." Jongin’s hands fly to the back of Sehun’s head, tangling in his hair frantically, as he lets his legs kick out behind Sehun’s head.

 

Laughing around his cock, Sehun's eyes flutter shut as he bobs down, going as far as his gag reflex will allow.

 

Jongin keeps pulling lightly at his hair, eliciting a choked out noise each time. In return, Sehun's movements become absolutely teasing, sucking softly on his head, his tongue flicking around the ridge of it. Then, he closes his fist around the base of Jongin’s cock and strokes him in time with his mouth. Arching his back, Jongin's hips buck up into Sehun's mouth and he just takes it gladly.

 

Until he runs out of breath, and he draws back off of Jongin's cock to look up at him. He keeps the tip in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks obscenely.

 

Shaky hands reaches out to touch Sehun's face, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone.

 

"Do I taste good?"

 

Sehun nods, pointing his tongue against the slit and Jongin squirms under the feeling. He tries to push Sehun back down with a heavy palm, but he's faster to pull off with a loud pop.

 

"Really good," He responds with a dry voice, bringing a tip of a finger to brush against Jongin's entrance. "But I haven't tasted everything."

 

The insinuation makes Jongin cry out, his hips shifting up on their own accord. Sehun swallows, pulls him further forward on the counter and Jongin moves without a fight, letting his eyes slip closed.

 

With hands cupping the curve of Jongin’s ass gently, and fingers kneading into the meat of it, Jongin keens into the hold, letting out a blissful sigh.

 

The keen feeling blends into burning heat as Sehun pulls his cheeks apart, presses the tip of one finger against his rim.

 

As his eyes shoot back open, Jongin makes a noise near a yelp, trying to look down at Sehun, but the new angle obscures his view of his the man on his knees, leaving only his flamed hair be seen.

 

Feeling the weight of Sehun’s hands holding his thighs apart, Jongin throws his head back when Sehun’s tongue presses against him, licking a stripe right across his hole.

 

Moaning, Jongin almost falls off the counter at the feeling, and Sehun's hands squeeze tighter on his thighs to keep him steady. He licks over him again, traces the rim with the point of his tongue while Jongin's hands clench against the countertop, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

 

“Oh fuck, what the fuck,” Jongin groans, and Sehun responds by licking against him again, with more force this time.

 

The tongue leaves him for a moment to drag against the bit of skin behind Jongin's balls, and he immediately tightens his thighs around Sehun's head, mind going foggy.

 

But the tongue keeps making wide sweeps across Jongin’s entrance all the same. Sehun's movements are sloppy and imprecise, almost hesitant at times, but he insistently keeps hunting until he finds movements that have Jongin nearly purring.

 

"Aaahhh this is too much," Jongin all but growls, and feels the vibrations of  Sehun's hum of acquiescence against his puckered hole.

 

His back arches, and his toes curl as the point of Sehun's tongue pressing inside of him, fucking into him, and the high, needy noise that escapes his lips echoes around the bar. Sehun repeats the movement, and Jongin's response is even more maddening than before, pressing his ass into Sehun's face.

 

He reaches back to grip Sehun's hair and pulls, so hard that he winces and squeaks.

 

"Just fuck me," Jongin babbles as sweat drips from his brow, "Sehun, fuck me."

 

Finally, Sehun pulls back, taking a breath. "Thought you'd never ask,"

 

He wipes the spit off his face with the back of his hand as he stands, pulling his cock out of his trousers, and Jongin notices just how painfully hard he is, all for tasting Jongin. His hips rock up uselessly into empty air, searching out friction, but he finds none.

 

"Should I fuck you raw or?"

 

"There's lube under there," Jongin motions under the counter, next to a stray of glasses, and Sehun hurries to rummage through it. While Sehun rolls on a condom and licks himself up, Jongin lifts his legs to the air and hooks his arms under his knees, holding himself open and ready for Sehun.

 

But he still wants to take his time teasing further, it seems. Pressing his sticky finger in slowly as Jongin’s breath catches in his throat, he pushes forward against the intrusion. Sehun's long fingers push against all the right spots inside of Jongin's body and he writhes on the counter, with broken noises and half-moans of Sehun’s name pouring from his lips.

 

“Please, Sehun put it in.” Jongin begs, feeling like he’s on fire, burning from the inside out as Sehun curls his finger up just right and in him, stroking his prostate and making Jongin see sparks behind his eyelids.

 

“Holy shit, oh my God.” Jongin chokes when Sehun draws a circle inside of him, wet and warm and hot against his walls. A second fingers is pushed in, and not long after a third, without warning.

 

Jongin’s legs are too weak at this point, hold threatening to slip. Until Sehun seems to take pity of him and extracts his fingers. Jongin instantly feels empty, whimpers madly.

 

"It's okay, baby. I'll give it to you, yeah?"

 

At his words, Jongin holds his breath and braces his own hands on the counter, leans back and closes his eyes. Luckily, Sehun's tall enough to line up their hips on top of the counter without trouble.

 

The moment he feels the head of Sehun's cock brush against his hole, Jongin whimpers and pulls him tight against him, digging his nails into his back and biting down hard on his lip to prepare himself for something that he's wanted for so long, and something that he can't quite believe he's about to get.

 

Sehun stretches him, so much that Jongin has to bury his face into shoulder to hide his pain. When he bottoms out, Sehun stills and Jongin gasps at the sensation of Sehun's cock pulsing inside of him.

 

His eyes are squeezed shut, and he's aware of  Sehun's hands caressing and cupping his face, murmuring quiet words of adoration.

 

"You're so beautiful," he hears, "I don't think I ever want to let go of you."

 

Jongin should have known that this wasn't just about the sex, that his attraction for Sehun goes beyond just a casual fuck. Sehun matches him well, completes him whole. And all these rare, deep emotions seem to be mutual.

 

As he cracks his eyes open, he sees Sehun's soft expression, his small smile, and he whines when Sehun continues, "You feel amazing."

 

"You to- too," Jongin stammers when Sehun pulls out slowly, and stifles a cry when he drives back in equally as slowly.

 

He lets Jongin adjust for a minute, rolling his hips slowly, and then he starts to move faster, opening him wide. Jongin rolls his hips back into it, almost gasping. His stomach is clenching familiarly, a pressure building in the base of his spine and raising a chill along his skin.

 

The pace that Sehun sets is one that is agonizingly bearable for Jongin to handle. He wants more, he wants harder, so he grips Sehun's biceps and  starts circling his hips to meet Sehun's thrusts, Jongin's brain short circuits and his limbs start to feel heavy.

 

"Yeah, Jongin, like that," Sehun pants as he watches the roll of Jongin's hips bury his cock deeper inside of him. When he starts to move faster, their skin slapping against one another starts to sound obscene and dirty, as well as the balcony thundering and the glasses and bottles clattering.  

 

Jongin's moans are high and needy and Sehun's groans are deep and guttural and bordering on growls.

 

As his mind swims and the heat curling at the base of his spine starts to become unbearable, Jongin clings on for dear life as he begs Sehun.

 

"Yes, yes. More." He feels light headed, disoriented as Sehun's cock drives relentlessly into him. With his eyes closed, Sehun’s noises seem to turn twice as loud. And Jongin feels everything; to the thick cock splitting him open, to the cups falling out out of the counter and crashing to the floor. A lot of cleaning will have to be done by tomorrow, but for now all that matters is reaching the edge and bring Sehun with him.

 

Bending down on top of Jongin, Sehun hits that incredible spot inside him with the angle and Jongin sees dots of color pop behind his eyelids.

 

“Uhn- oh, fuck.” Sehun makes a noise in response, his voice muffled against Jongin’s skin but still barely audible.

 

Still slamming brutally into him, Sehun knocks their foreheads together and Jongin presses into a kiss, licking obscenely into his mouth. Sehun’s lips are swollen and wet, lazy against his. Everything feels twice as intense, and his cock twitches between his thighs. Jongin squeezes his eyes shut, his thighs tightening.

 

His hips are stuttering forward, and Sehun wraps his hand around the back of Jongin's neck, kisses him again, their lips smacking together softly, and when he says, “Come for me,” Jongin lets out an undignified whine.

 

Consequently, Jongin shakes his head, squeezes his eyes shut. “I'm close.” hands balling into fists on Sehun's shoulders as he tosses his head back.

 

He is shaking, audibly panting, so close that it hurts, and he peeks into Sehun's dark eyes dark, pupils wide enough to block out all the brown of it.

 

"Come on, let me see you." Sehun commands, his voice still sweet, and Jongin nods back dumbly, focusing on the white hot pleasure in his blood. And just when he's about to reach up to Sehun's lips for another grounding kiss, his mind blurs, as does his world, and he's crying, moaning, falling.

 

"Sehun!" his name leaves his lips like a plea, and his muscles jump and spasm as pure pleasure overtake his senses and coherency.

 

"Yeah baby, that's it," Sehun gasps as he fucks towards his own release, and watches Jongin's eyes involuntarily roll back in his head.

 

When he slams his hips forward, Jongin whines and clenches around his cock, mewling as he feels Sehun spilling inside the condom, his cock throbbing all the while.

 

The feeling is burning hot and long, it seems to last forever as Sehun keeps going, wringing him out until he’s shaking on the edge of the counter, his thighs trembling. When Jongin whines from the sensitivity, Sehu pulls out gently, wincing at his own sensitivity.

 

"Why the fuck did I wait so long for this? You're amazing." Jongin whimpers as the edge of Sehun's index finger caresses his cheek, rubbing his fingers gently down his face.

 

Sehun shifts and slumps down against Jongin's sticky chest, and he looks entirely wrecked, his read hair mussed and cheeks blushing furiously. His eyes are still blown wide and needy, and through his post-orgasmic haze Jongin manages to register he looks the happiest he's ever seen him before.

 

"The wait was worth it." It's his response, his voice soft and sweet. He catches Jongin's lips in another biting kiss. When he pulls back, he drags Jongin’s plump bottom lip out between his teeth, lets it go to watch it snap back into place. “I'd wait for you for another lifetime."

 

Jongin's heart is still thudding against the inside of his chest and his head is bleary, clouded in with Sehun and Sehun only.

 

“You know where to find me. No need to wait anymore now.” His voice is thick, dry. And he knows that he shouldn't be promising anything this soon to Sehun, but he can't resist. He's addicted to him.

 

“Mm. Look at you.” Sehun sounds adoring, eyes raking down over Jongin's heaving chest and his stomach, and he pushes Jongin back up the counter, leans down to kiss at him again, peacefully this time. His head tilts, and Jongin is the one to part his lips first, and they kiss softly.

 

Jongin closes his eyes, lets his heart punch up against the inside of his chest as Sehun kisses him so sweetly as if he wants more, making Jongin’s mind spin. He presses his forehead into Jongin’s and swallows easily,

 

After a long time, Sehun pulls away, standing to his full height, tracing his fingers over Jongin’s jaw softly.

 

“Looks like I'll keep coming back here,” he murmurs, and Jongin blinks back at him, and when Sehun just keeps looking back at him with that same fond look, he can’t help but smile.

 

They're committed to each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
